The present disclosure relates generally to improving operations of a control system that monitors and controls the operation of a well device at a hydrocarbon well site. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to providing cloud-based configuration, analysis, and commissioning services to assist in the operation of a well device at a hydrocarbon well site, control the flow of hydrocarbons from the hydrocarbon well site, and optimize the production of hydrocarbons at the hydrocarbon well site.
As hydrocarbons are extracted from hydrocarbon reservoirs via hydrocarbon wells in oil and/or gas fields, the extracted hydrocarbons may be transported to various types of equipment, tanks, and the like via a network of pipelines. For example, the hydrocarbons may be extracted from the reservoirs via the hydrocarbon wells and may then be transported, via the network of pipelines, from the wells to various processing stations that may perform various phases of hydrocarbon processing to make the produced hydrocarbons available for use or transport.
Information related to the extracted hydrocarbons or related to the equipment extracting, transporting, storing, or processing the extracted hydrocarbons may be gathered at the well site or at various locations along the network of pipelines. This information or data may be used to ensure that the well site or pipelines are operating safely and that the extracted hydrocarbons have certain desired qualities (e.g., flow rate, temperature). The data related to the extracted hydrocarbons may be acquired using monitoring devices that may include sensors that acquire the data and transmitters that transmit the data to computing devices, routers, other monitoring devices, and the like, such that well site personnel and/or off-site personnel may view and analyze the data.
In addition to monitoring the properties of the well device and the hydrocarbon well site, the monitoring devices, such as remote terminal units (RTUs), control the operations of a well device used for extracting hydrocarbons from the hydrocarbon well site. Generally, the RTUs store and execute control programs to effect decision-making in connection with a process for controlling the operation of the well device.
However, given the remote locations in which hydrocarbon well sites are located, operators of the monitoring systems or the RTUs may not have access to technical or operational support to assist with the configuration, commission, operation, or maintenance of an RTU, a well device, or any component that may be part of the hydrocarbon well site. Accordingly, it is now recognized that improved systems and methods for configuring, commissioning, maintaining, and managing various devices at a hydrocarbon well site are desirable.